


I'd love to check you out

by quinzelvy



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinzelvy/pseuds/quinzelvy
Summary: Harley is at the library everyday. It's not for homework.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	I'd love to check you out

**Author's Note:**

> HI! cute little one-shot. lovey dovey harley :)

Harley is ALL about her studies.

She’s all about them.

The only place that she’s able to study is the library. And whether it’s because of the brilliant array of psychology journals and textbooks the place has to offer OR if it’s because of the pretty girl stacking the books every afternoon she’s not sure. It’s funny how she just always happens to be there… 

She actually had to bribe Selina. Harley is officially her note taker for a month. It’s bullshit. But it was worth it. Now she knows exactly when Pamela Isley arrives to Gotham University’s library. 

_Pamela Isley._

Not until Harley received the schedule from Selina did she know that she actually shared a class with her! Some dummy intro Anthropology one or something. Bad enough that she barely listens to the professor as it is. Now she has to live with the fact that she’s breathing the same air as one, _Pamela Isley._ Well she and 500 other undergrads but that fact doesn’t matter much to her. 

Harley makes it her mission to sit in the same spot at the library everyday. Just to get her to notice her. Theoretically she knows she could just go introduce herself but she’s in too deep now. It’s the long con now. 

She curses when she looks down at her phone and realizes she’s late to Pamela’s night shift. She shoves the last of her plate into her mouth and flips off Selina when she asks if she’s off to meet her girlfriend. 

Backpack colliding with her backside on every rushed step she bursts through the ancient doors and rounds the corner in search of her usual table. 

She reflexively makes her way over only to find some rando sitting in **HER** spot! 

“Beat it.” 

He laughed before looking up and catching sight of Harley’s stoney face, “What? No. There’s like a million tables empty. It’s 8 o’clock on a Tuesday.” 

Gritting her teeth and talking without moving her jaw she relayed, “Get your ass out of my seat before I shove this chair up it.”

Taking the time to look up and around with a smile on her face once the guy started packing up, she caught sight of _her._

It was just for a split second but Harley saw her looking over. And in HER direction!!! 

Harley plopped down the minute the chair was vacant. Her eyes on Pamela uninterrupted. The redhead was scanning books for someone. Making light conversation she presumed by the way her lips moved. 

_Ah. Her lips. Her perfect rosy pillow-y lips._

Harley watched as her head bobbed up and down in agreement. Enthralled in conversation.

_She looks so perfect when she’s listening._

Harley saw her laugh. Whatever that random student said was enough to make Pamela Isley laugh out loud. 

_Oh to be on the receiving end of that laugh._

Harley absolutely must have zoned out because when she mapped her way back up to her eyes she was looking directly at her. 

She felt her eyes widen to space-saucer proportions on their own. Harley quickly looked down only to find the table bare of any resources. Panicking she ripped her backpack off of her back and tried grabbing at anything to busy herself (or at least look busy). Finally satisfied with three separate notebooks cracked open, and pen in hand she chanced a look back up only to find the counter where she was just standing - deserted. 

Whipping her head around shamelessly in search, Harley spotted a flash of red retreating into an aisle. 

Harley looked down at her work. Meaningless because she knows it’s going to go on remaining untouched until 2 am rolls around. 

Pocketing her phone despite the constant screen flashes from which she has no doubt is Selina texting her to actually do something, she stands abruptly. 

Cringing at the god awful screech her chair let out in the dead silent library, she raises her arms to the onlookers in surrender and let out a measly “sorry”.

She launched herself into the nearest aisle she could reach. Sparing a look back everyone looks as if they weren’t even interrupted in the first place. 

Sighing she checked to see where exactly she was in this mega-complex of a library. Huh. Marine biology. Neat-o. Totally irrelevant to her and her field of study but still cool she guesses. 

Harley faced the shelves and reached out to grab the biggest book she could get her hands on. It took two hands to grip the massive encyclopedia. Removing it from the shelf opened up a hole nearly the size of her head. She looked through and down at the book and then jerked her head back up again. 

_Her._

She knows it doesn’t make sense, like, logically but time moved so slowly just then. Her hair fell in soft cascades along her backside. Soft, vibrant red hair. She stood parallel to a cart of books that she was shelving. She was dawned with a blue knit cardigan and well fitting pants. The curve of her backside mesmerized Harley for longer than she’d care to admit. When she suddenly turned to grab more books Harley let out a gasp and shoved the encyclopedia back in its slot. Eliminating her view of her.

The last thing she saw were the greenest eyes in the history of all beings ever to exist on this planet (EVER) looking right at her. They were whipped her way in alarm. 

Harley turned around and pressed her back to the wall of books. Suddenly very aware of her breathing she places her hands on her chest. She has so much to tell Selina. Maybe when she re-tells this later she’ll take some liberties. Maybe curiosity sounds a bit better than alarm? Yes. She thinks so. 

She lets out a sigh through her smile. Phew. Next step marriage. Probably. She laughs. Only getting a little ahead of herself. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Harley yelps. She removes herself and faces the book shelves. Pamela Isley’s perfect, stunning, gorgeous, ethereal face is tucked where Harley just re-shelved the encyclopedia. She’s got her chin resting on the shelf and books on all sides of her. 

Harley babbled, “I- no! It’s nothing! I was just- and! So” 

Looking back at Pamela because she had let her eyes scan anywhere and everywhere else when that mini stroke happened, she found the encyclopedia right back in its spot. 

Instantly frowning she fought the urge to hang her head in complete and utter defeat as she began to walk back to her table. 

“Particular affinity for sea life?”

It came from behind her. Harley’s face cracked into a smile. She tried to contain it before turning around but she can only leave her lady waiting with response hanging in air for so long. 

She turned in time (thank god) to see her strut all the way over. She watched as Pamela Isley (Yes! **The** Pamela Isley) nonchalantly came to a stop two paces in front of her and leaned her body into the shelves. Head tilting and curving into a small smirk while she was awaiting to be dignified with a response from Harley. 

She cannot even begin to imagine what must be going through her head. Harley’s was all barfing butterflies and hearts exploding into fireworks and brief flashes of pining the girl in front of her. Visions of ravishing her with the sole audience being the inanimate books spanning from the floor to the ceiling but no worries because the other stuff was strictly PG. 

Harley snapped out of it when those beautifully sculpted eyebrows moved toward each other with the crease in Pamela’s forehead. 

She shook her head and muffled out a sound that not even she could interpret. 

Berating herself for being an idiot and maybe blowing her chance she had to think of something fast. Miss bright, beautiful, opalescent tree flower was growing impatient in front of her. 

Harley open and closed her mouth before releasing, “Who? Me?” 

She would have kicked herself for being so stupid if not for the laugh it got to bubble out of the girl in front of her. 

It got Harley to smile so hard that the apples of her cheeks started to ache.  
“Yes, you.” The girl in front of her responded through her grin. 

Harley reasons that talking isn’t so hard. She does it everyday. Sometimes even TOO much. So it shouldn’t be this hard to converse with her. Why is it so hard? Should she be down on one knee right now? 

Her heart rate picked up. She could feel it in her ears now. Speak! Speak! Something, anything. She jerked her head back at the books on display and allowed the first thing that came to mind slip out, “Oh! I just love…..sharks.” 

Listen. Not her finest moment. 

Pamela raised her eyebrows again. But Harley thinks this time she can interpret it as in amusement, “Okay. Not really my thing. So should I call you shark girl or is there something else I can call you?”

She fought the thoughts in her head (honestly, when is she not?). Say something cool like ‘tonight’ or ‘anytime’ or something anything, Harley, c’mon. 

“Harley.” She shot her hand out in greeting. Classic. 

“Harley.” Pamela nodded and grasped Harley’s hand in her own. And Harley felt the pink rise up from her neck. 

She never wants to let go. When she absolutely had to let go she mourned for the loss of it. 

“I’m Pamela.” 

“I know! I’m in Anthropology with you.” 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Everybody and their mom takes that class. Harley’s about ready to die of humiliation when sweet, angelic Pamela saves the day. 

“Really? Why don’t you find me tomorrow. We can sit together. I know absolutely nothing about sharks.” 

She can’t believe this is happening. She really can’t believe it. It's real. It's real, right? 

“Cool! Yes! I’ll find you! Tomorrow! In class! Tomorrow!” 

Pamela smiled. She gently sidestepped past Harley and back towards the study tables. While walking away she looked back and over her shoulder and said, “Until tomorrow” 

The second she was out of her sight Harley allowed herself a victory dance. If she could even call it that. She flung her arms up and ran in place with hushed squeals. 

She composed herself and walked back out to her table. Happy to find Pamela back behind the check out counter. 

She resumed her seated position and inconspicuously looked at the redhead behind the counter. 

When Harley looked up she found Pamela was already looking at her, lips angled up in a smile.

Selina’s never gonna hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!!! my friend, esme and i were so excited about the gotham city sirens development news that this popped out. 
> 
> maybe possibly a continuation?? tell me how you guys liked it! or maybe just an array of harlivy one-shots?


End file.
